A Feudal Adventure in the Ice Age
by CrossoverMike
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are sent back to the Ice Age after an encounter with Naraku. They now have to find a way back, but then they meet the Sub-Zero Heroes. Inuyasha Ice Age Crossover. Story is Rated T for language and the humor in it. Read & review also.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It's me CrossoverMike. Seeing that there hasn't been any crossover stories between these two. I thought I might as well make one myself. Sorry if I have not done my other story for a long time. I've been quite busy, but don't worry. I'm still going to work on that one. Anyway this is a InuYasha and Ice Age crossover. Also this story takes place before the story called Totally Ice Age Mystery Much, where the Sub-Zero Heroes, Buck, Scrat, Scratte, Momma, Papa, Egbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Rudy get frozen and thaw in the modern day meeting the Martin Mystery gang and Totally Spies in it.**

**Full Plot Summary: When InuYasha and the others has a run in with Naraku who then sends them all back 20,000 years ago into the Ice Age with a new power he somehow gained. Now the InuYasha gang aren't sure what they can do. They then eventually meet the Sub-Zero Heroes and befriends with them. But can InuYasha, Kagome, and the others ever find a way back or will they be trapped in the Ice Age forever. Friendships grow, and other things happens as they all stick together.**

**P.S.: I do not own either InuYasha or Ice Age. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Blue Sky Studios own Ice Age.**

* * *

A Feudal Adventure in the Ice Age

InuYasha, and the others were once again like everyday on their adventure in search for the jewel shards. Sometime ago, Kagome has detected a Jewel Shard. Now they were heading to where it could be. "Dammit, Kagome. Can't you move any faster. You're backing us up. The sooner we find that Jewel Shard. The quicker the Sacred Jewel is finally complete." InuYasha said.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, InuYasha. The Jewel Shard is close by. So please stop complaining." Kagome said.

"Do you ever know when to stop complaining. Really you act like a little child when you do." Shippo said.

The Hanyou stared at the little Kitsune for a minute. "How about you just shut up. Unless you want me to bonk you in the head before I lose my cool." InuYasha said.

"You don't have to make such a big deal about it. Sheesh." Shippo said.

InuYasha turned his attention away from Shippo. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed.

A loud slap could be heard. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara turned around to see a rather angry Sango standing over Miroku on the ground who had a dark red handprint on his cheek. This was probably the fifth time today Sango had slapped Miroku for groping her. Sango was so furious. She walked pass by everyone towards Kagome. "Miroku did it again did he?" Kagome said.

"Yes." Sango said.

Miroku got up onto his feet. "Honestly, Miroku. Why are you always doing that. I'm starting to think you like her slapping you. Am I right or what?" InuYasha said.

"Not quite. Shall we keep moving on." Miroku said.

"Might as well. Kagome are we going to keep on going or what?" InuYasha said.

"Yes, InuYasha. I was just waiting if everyone was ready." Kagome said.

"Then let's quit standing around." InuYasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and then everyone kept moving. Kirara ran up towards Sango jumping onto her shoulder. The Jewel Shard was now close. "The Jewel Shard. It's close." InuYasha said.

InuYasha ran pass everyone running towards the direction the Jewel Shard is. "InuYasha! Wait for us!" Kagome said.

Everyone else began to run. InuYasha found where the Jewel Shard would happen to be only to not see it anywhere. "I could of swore. This is where it suppose to be." InuYasha said.

The Half-Breed suddenly caught a scent. Something wasn't right. The others finally caught up to where InuYasha was standing. "InuYasha! Please wait for us! We can't run as fast as you." Miroku said.

InuYasha didn't respond back. "InuYasha..." Miroku said.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome said.

InuYasha didn't turn, but still spoke. "This was a trap! It's Naraku!" InuYasha said.

"What!" Everyone said.

"We have to leave now!" InuYasha said.

They all heard a evil laugh. "I think not." Naraku said.

Naraku came out of the shadows. InuYasha snarled right at him before pulling out Tetsusaiga. "Naraku! Die!" InuYasha said.

InuYasha was about to make his way towards him, but before he could. Without anyone noticing. Naraku created a portal with a brink of an eye that began to suck everyone up. "What the!" Sango said.

"This must of been one of Naraku's new powers!" Miroku said.

"It's been nice knowing you, but now your all gone for good."Naraku said.

Everyone tried to hold on. "In-InuYasha!" Kagome said.

InuYasha stopped and turned to see Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara get pulled into the portal. "No!" InuYasha screamed.

InuYasha too then got pulled in by the portal as well, which then closed. "With them all finally gone. There's no way for them to get back. Where they gone to doesn't matter." Naraku said.

Naraku then left. The portal opened in a cold grassland with snow, and trees. Glacier walls blocked the land. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all came out of the portal, which then closed before they had a chance to see it. Everyone got up rubbing their heads. "That bastard! Just he waits until I get my claws on him!" InuYasha said.

"Kagome, is it me or does everything seem so different." Miroku said.

"Not to mention cold as well." Shippo said shivering.

"Where are we?" Sango said.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't even look like the Feudal Era anymore." Kagome said.

Kirara grew to her huge size in case of something like danger or later on. "Wherever Naraku has done. I'm already starting to hate this place." InuYasha said.

He felt a snowball hit his face followed by a laugh. InuYasha turned around to see it was Shippo. "Got you! Come on, InuYasha. You had to admit. It was a bit funny!" Shippo said.

"Funny! That's not funny! This is funny you little brat!" InuYasha said.

InuYasha bonked Shippo on the head. The little kitsune began to cry. "InuYasha! Sit Boy!" Kagome said.

Face met dirted as InuYasha got back up. "Wench! What was that for!" InuYasha said.

"For hitting Shippo, and I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me those kind of things. Unless you want me to say it again." Kagome said.

"Feh I'll say what I want and he started it with throwing a snowball at me." InuYasha said.

"This isn't the time to argue. We are not sure where we are. What should we do?" Miroku said.

Shippo stopped crying as Kagome picked him up holding Shippo in her arms. "I'm really not sure, but until then. We might as well keep moving or we might freeze." Kagome said.

"Kagome's right. Though we have to find a way back, all we can do now is keep walking." Sango said.

"Feh, you all can walk. I'm running." InuYasha said.

InuYasha turned and ran. "We can't catch up with him when he runs. We might as well ride Kirara." Kagome said.

"Sure, Kirara mind giving us a lift." Sango said.

Kirara nodded letting them climbed on her back. Kirara then flew into the air to catch up with InuYasha. InuYasha kept running as fast as he could until suddenly he saw what appeared to be a strange Squirrel with a long snout, two pointy teeth, stripes on it's back, and a long poofy tail. It was Scrat. The Hanyou stopped at his feet. He looked at it. At first he thought it was a demon, but wasn't once he sense no Demon Aura in it. "It's not a Demon. You know while, Kagome and the others catch up. Maybe this little bugger can tell me where I am." InuYasha said.

InuYasha made his way towards Scrat who was minding his very own business until he heard a voice. "Hey, you." InuYasha said.

Scrat heard and turned around to see what appeared to be a human except he had long silver hair and dog ears. "Yeah, I'm talking to you." InuYasha said.

The Saber Toothed Squirrel felt confused. "Would you happen to know where me and the others are." InuYasha said.

Scrat wished he could tell him, but it's the fact he can't talk. Scrat shrugged not being able to tell him. "You can't talk. Great. Sorry for bugging you then." InuYasha said.

Scrat said in his language that it was okay. InuYasha then decided to walk now as he walked by pass Scrat. The Saber Toothed Squirrel has never seen a Human like this before, but it really wasn't that important. Scrat just had to find a way to get back to the Dinosaur World and find Scratte. With that. Scrat ran off. InuYasha who was still walking suddenly heard everyone else catch up. He decided to stop and wait as Kirara landed on the ground and everyone climbed off of Kirara. Kagome set Shippo onto the ground. "I see you've caught up." InuYasha said.

"Well of course. You think we're not going to follow." Kagome said.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway while you were all trying to catch up. I ran into this weird looking squirrel. I asked him if he knew where we were, but he couldn't talk. So much for that." InuYasha said.

"At least you tried. Come on." Kagome said.

Now that they were all together now. They kept walking. Meanwhile nearby. A herd of animals consisting of three Woolly Mammoths, a Smilodon, a Ground Sloth, and two Opossums were all walking together. There names was Manfred, Ellie, Peaches, Sid, Diego, Crash, and Eddie. "Manny are we going to stop sooner or what. Can't we have a break. My feet are killing me." Sid said.

"Yeah, Manny. I agree with Sid." Diego said.

"Well...alright, but only for a few minutes. Then we continue on." Manfred said.

They all sat down resting. "Say, Manny. Where are we going again?" Ellie said.

"We're just all going for a walk, then going back. We've been there for so long. I want to refresh my mind from that whole underground adventure." Manfred said.

"Oh, okay. Just asked." Ellie said.

Peaches came up to her parents. Crash and Eddie did as well. "I thought we were moving again." Crash said.

"Yeah that's what I thought as well." Eddie said.

"Nope, despite the fact there's that Dangerous Underground world. As long that we don't go back. We'll be fine. Speaking of that. Wonder how Buck is doing down there. I actually miss him." Manfred said.

"We all do, but it was his choice that he wanted to stay down there." Ellie said.

"Yep, staying down there because of Rudy." Diego said.

"Rudy was a nightmare. Please don't say his name." Sid said.

"Sorry, Sid." Diego said.

"No worries at all." Sid said.

As they kept sitting there. From a few feet away. InuYasha and the others caught the sight of them. "Look maybe they could tell us where we are." InuYasha said.

From seeing the animals. Kagome realized where they were. "InuYasha wait!" Kagome said.

"What Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"I think we might know where we are...These animals. We are in the Ice Age." Kagome said.

"Ice Age what?" InuYasha said.

"Lady Kagome, what's this Ice Age you speak of?" Miroku said.

"Well...it's kind of hard to explain, but let me tell you anyway. We are in the age where these animals exist. It is the Late Pleistocene and from the looks of it. We're all twenty thousand years back in the past." Kagome said.

Everyone's eyes opened wide. "What! You mean their were creatures like this before us? Better yet! Are you saying were far more in the past!" InuYasha said.

"Wow, really Kagome." Shippo said.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"So how do you know all this then Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"Where else of course. School silly." Kagome said.

"I've should of guess." InuYasha said.

"Let's go." Kagome said.

"Not quite yet. Just in case your wrong. I'm going to ask those animals you speak of." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha no! They can't talk and could attack in defense." Kagome said.

"See that I care." InuYasha said.

InuYasha turned and marched his way towards the Sub-Zero Heroes. With nothing else they can do. The others followed. The Sub-Zero Heroes all saw the sight of InuYasha coming. "Manny what's that?" Ellie said.

"It's a human...except a bit different! Everyone stay behind me." Manfred said.

"But wait, manny what if he means no harm?" Sid said.

"This is just in case. I don't want to take the chance." Manfred said.

"Oh..." Sid said.

Everyone hid behind Manfred as InuYasha approach. When InuYasha got there. He stared at the male Woolly Mammoth. Manfred wasn't sure if he should trust what he thought was a odd looking Human not knowing what Hanyous and Demons were at all. Not wanting to take the chance. Manfred prepared to attack just in case. InuYasha flinched from seeing this. "Hey! What's your problem dammit! I'm not going to hurt you!" InuYasha said.

Manfred blinked in surprise. He just heard him talk. "Wait you can talk and why should I believe what you said." Manfred said.

"Just please. Of course I can talk. I'm sorry if you all felt threatened." InuYasha said.

"Oh...it's okay everyone. You can stop hiding." Manfred said.

Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie all came out from hiding and looked at InuYasha. By the time they did. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara arrived. "InuYasha come on. You're going to get hurt." Kagome said.

"Kagome, they seem to be no harm." InuYasha said.

"What?" Kagome said.

"We are. Unless you end up attacking us, but I see any of you aren't. So that's a good thing." Manfred said.

"You can talk!" Kagome said.

"Well, yeah." Manfred said.

"Alright enough already. So I have something to ask. Is this the Ice Age? I asked because I want to be sure." InuYasha said.

"Well that's a silly question to ask. Of course you are." Manfred said.

"I guess you right all along then Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"See I told you InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Whatever. Let's get going." InuYasha said.

As they were about to leave. Ellie spoke. "Wait hold up." Ellie said.

InuYasha growled lightly and looked at them all again. "What, don't you see we have somewhere to go? We don't have all day." InuYasha said.

"Sheesh, and I thought Manny was moody." Sid said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Diego said.

"We like to know who you all are." Ellie said.

"Um, Ellie. Why are you asking this." Manfred said.

"Manny these folks are probably lost. Maybe if we know their names. We can help them." Ellie said.

"Oh I see." Manfred said.

Ellie turned to look at InuYasha and the others. "So as I was saying. Who are you all." Ellie said.

Kagome stepped in now standing in front of InuYasha. "Oh, well. I like to be first to introduce myself. I'm Kagome. Don't mind InuYasha. He can be quite a bad temper kind of guy." Kagome said.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm Ellie by the way. This is my husband, Manfred but you can call him Manny and this is our daughter Peaches." Ellie said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kagome said.

Sid and Diego walked up in front. "I'm Sid." Sid said.

"Call me Diego." Diego said.

Diego caught the sight of Kirara. "She's beautiful...I've never seen anyone like her." Diego said to himself.

Crash and Eddie jumped off Ellie's tusks. "I'm Crash" Crash said.

"And I'm Eddie." Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie notice InuYasha's ears. They walked up to him. "Say, not to be rude. But you're weird." Crash said.

"Cool ears. I wish I had ears like that." Eddie said.

"Oh great just please. Not more annoyances. Isn't Shippo bad enough. Now more." InuYasha said.

"Don't mind about them. At least they're not as annoying as Sid." Manfred said.

"That's good. I'm InuYasha." InuYasha said.

"My name is Sango, and this is Kirara." Sango said.

"Call me Shippo." Shippo said.

Manfred saw Shippo and quietly spoke to InuYasha. "You're right. He is an annoyance from the looks of it." Manfred said.

"Finally someone who agrees. Tell me about it." InuYasha said.

Miroku walked up to the Sub-Zero Heroes standing beside Sango. "And my name is Miroku" Miroku said.

Miroku began groping Sango again. Looking at him in the eyes with anger. She yelled angrily. "HENTAI!" Sango said.

Sango slapped Miroku across the face. Ellie covered Peaches eyes finding that shouldn't be seen by kids. "The Sub-Zero Heroes looked confused. "Um...what was that all about?" Diego said.

"Oh, Miroku. He's always doing that. Asking a woman to bare his child and gropes them." InuYasha said.

"Wow that is just wrong." Manfred said.

Miroku got back up rubbing his cheek where Sango slapped him. "You're disgusting." Crash said.

"So, true." Eddie said.

"What? How." Miroku said.

"Um well asking a woman to bear your children and grope them. Not cool. Getting them that way is just wrong." Crash said.

"Pervert!" Eddie yelled.

Crash and Eddie turned away from Miroku. Sid walked up to Miroku laughing at him pointing. "You are a pervert. It sucks to be you though. Am I right or what. If any of you agree." Sid said.

Miroku stared at Sid angrily. "What did you just say about me!" Miroku said.

"Well I mean no wonder why girls won't dig you. Because you...well you know what Crash and Eddie said. Plus I have better chances of getting a girl Sloth to like me since I don't do that kind of thing." Sid said.

"Oh...Sorry for raising my voice then." Miroku said.

"No sweat. Hey by the way. Nice stick thing you got there. Can I have it." Sid said.

"No you cannot." Miroku said.

"Hey thanks." Sid said.

Sid took Miroku's staff from his hands. "I said no you couldn't!" Miroku said.

"Hey, Manny look. I'm a Karate fighting Sloth!" Sid said.

"That's nice, Sid. Now give him back his staff." Manfred said.

"He said I could have it." Sid said.

Miroku took his Staff back before hitting Sid on the head with it. "Owwww!" Sid said.

"No I didn't." Miroku said.

"So now that we introduced each other. We might as well get going." InuYasha said.

"Wait...maybe you all can hang with us. We are happy to have others join us." Ellie said.

"Really...Thanks. What do you all say." Kagome said.

"Well nothing else we can do. I guess. Just as long that no annoying stuff happens. I mean the hell Shippo was bad now these two furry things." InuYasha said.

"Wow, InuYasha. I'm moody, but never like that. Some words." Manfred said.

"Hey, I had a bad childhood." InuYasha said.

"Oh...I...understand...I had a good childhood, but I had a very rough life too at this age now about two years and a couple of months ago...but I would rather not talk about it." Manfred said.

"Neither do I." InuYasha said.

Diego walked up to Kirara. "Say, I've never met such a beautiful feline like you. How about you and I hook up later." Diego said.

Kirara blushed softly feeling shy before shrugging her shoulders. "Guess that's a maybe." Diego said.

Kirara nodded. "Alright. Break time is over. So since your all tagging along with us. Maybe we can tell each other more about us later. Come on though." Manfred said."

Everyone nodded as they began to walk together. "Kagome?" Shippo said.

"Yeah, Shippo." Kagome said.

"Can you carry me." Shippo said.

"Sure." Kagome said.

Kagome lifted Shippo up into her arms carrying him. Peaches stayed near her mom and dad just in case of danger. Diego seemed to be hitting on Kirara and everyone else just kept walking. "So, are you really a moody like me? You know like getting annoyed and other things like that?" Manfred said.

"Yeah, but trust me. You don't want to get on my bad side, when I get mad." InuYasha said.

"Oh...I see..." Manfred said.

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Manfred, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches, while Shippo was being carried by Kagome all stayed together as they all walked off. Already starting to get along and forming a friendship.

* * *

**That is it for Chapter One. I also still promise to work on my other story. Hopefully this month.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

The InuYasha gang and Sub-Zero Heroes were still walking. InuYasha was feeling curious so he asked. "So...Where are we going?" InuYasha said.

"Guess I forgot to mention about that. We're all going where me and my family lives along with other animals." Manfred said.

"Oh. Any idea how much longer?" InuYasha said.

"Not that much longer. Probably ten more minutes or less." Manfred said.

"Feh, I can last then." InuYasha said.

"Good because I think we could all need a good rest from walking." Kagome said.

"I couldn't agree more." Sango said.

Shippo who was being carried by Kagome looked up at her. "Kagome would it be okay if you put me down now?" Shippo said.

Kagome looked down at Shippo. "Sure Shippo." Kagome said.

Kagome placed Shippo down who then began to walk. Sid who was walking besides Manfred looked at him. "Hey Manny?" Sid said.

Manfred looked at Sid. "What Sid. You have a another joke. Because I'm not interested." Manfred said.

"No it's not that. See the short one name Shippo and the one with the long silver hair name InuYasha. They look pretty odd to be humans. Since when do Humans have dog ears better yet one with a poofy tail and fox feet? It's like they're well hybrids." Sid said.

"Now that you said it. You're right? Why haven't we ever seen Humans like this before? These two looks different while the others they look normal except for the clothes they are wearing. Never seen clothing like that before on Humans" Manfred said.

"Who knows. I'm just saying. It's pretty strange." Sid said.

"Yeah, I'm also not sure if we should trust these humans." Manfred said.

"Manny I know it is hard to trust Humans, but we should give Humans a chance. Remember Pinky's tribe. So just give these ones a chance." Sid said.

"Well I guess you're right, but I'm still not sure if we should though. So for now. I'll be sure if they are no harm." Manfred said.

"Alright then. If you need me. I'll be asking him for that guys stick thing again." Sid said.

With that Sid went to Miroku. Shippo who was walking suddenly heard Crash and Eddie speak to him. "Hey." Crash said.

Shippo turned to look at them. "Yeah...What do you two like?" Shippo said.

"Well Crash and I are curious. You and that InuYasha guy look pretty odd to be humans. Since when would humans have fox feet and yet a poofy tail? While your friend InuYasha has dog ears. We never seen Humans like this before?" Eddie said.

"Actually believe it or not. InuYasha is half Human and half Demon, which is also known as a Yokai." Shippo said.

"Say...what's a Demon or Yokai?" Crash said.

"Yeah, never heard of it." Eddie said.

"Well a Demon or if you want to call it a Yokai is a supernatural being that has powers. Like me. While InuYasha is not a full yokai. I am. The kind of yokai I am is a Kitsune. Us Kitsunes are known for our tricks and abilities." Shippo said.

"Whoa! Really that's cool!" Crash said.

"I'm starting to like this guy bro." Eddie said.

"So am I." Crash said.

Crash looked at Shippo again. "Say if this is true. How about you show us some of your powers and tricks. We so want to see what you can do!" Crash said.

"Yeah! Show us!" Eddie said.

"Really? You really want to?" Shippo said.

"Yeah!" Crash and Eddie said.

"Well alright. I'll show you both when we get to where you and these other friends of yours live." Shippo said.

"Sounds good." Crash said.

"Alright." Eddie said.

As they all continued to walk. Sid kept asking Miroku if he could have his staff. "Aw come on. Please I really want it. It looks so awesome." Sid said.

Miroku looked at Sid very angrily and annoyed. "I'm going to tell you this last time. No! You're really starting to get on my nerves. Now stop asking." Miroku said.

"Alright sheesh. All you had to do was tell me." Sid said.

Miroku sweatdropped. "I've been telling you that this whole time. However you just wouldn't keep listening to me." Miroku said.

"Oh heh, heh my bad." Sid said.

Sid began to mind his own business. "Sheesh I don't know about you Miroku, but he is talkative. So talkative. It gets on my nerves." InuYasha said.

"Well I guess we've never seen someone who doesn't stop talking." Miroku said.

"Yeah indeed." InuYasha said.

Diego who was walking besides Sango spoke to her. "Say Sango?" Diego said.

Sango looked at Diego. "Yes? Is there something you like to ask me?" Sango said.

"Well I know we all don't know each other that much yet, but I forgot what's her name again?" Diego said pointing to Kirara.

"Oh that. Her name is Kirara. She's my pet. Believe me. She may look scary, but she's very nice." Sango said.

"Kirara. That's such a beautiful name." Diego said.

"Indeed it is." Sango said before turning her attention away from Diego.

Diego walked up to Kirara and spoke to her. "Hey, Kirara." Diego said.

Kirara looked at Diego feeling curious. "Well I see you can't talk, but I'm sure you can understand english. Anyway, I already said this before but I think you're very pretty. Any chance. Maybe you like to spend time together. I can show you around and all. What do you say? Only if you like." Diego said.

Kirara thought to herself and then shook her head. "Really. That's great then. So Kirara. Maybe you like to know more about me. Believe me. I'm a very nice guy." Diego said.

Kirara shook her head that she could. With that Diego began to talk to her. Kagome who was walking besides Ellie and Peaches turned her head looking at Ellie. "Ellie your daughter Peaches is so adorable. Where did you ever get the idea for a name like that? For some reason that name really fits her." Kagome said.

"Well when I was pregnant with Peaches. Manny and I thought of a codeword to let me know if I went into labor. When Peaches was born. I decided to call her that because she was fuzzy and round like a Peach. It's also Manny's favourite fruit." Ellie said.

"Aw how sweet. I'm sure your husband is a great guy." Kagome said.

"He is, but he can be very grouchy and short tempered, but he's still a nice guy." Ellie said.

"That sounds just alot like InuYasha. Except InuYasha is so rude a lot. I'm sure your husband isn't rude like him" Kagome said.

"Really and you don't say? And just how rude can InuYasha be?" Ellie said.

"Well really rude. And believe me. InuYasha can be such a jerk to me. He calls me things, and we often get into fights, however though I know deep inside him. he's hiding his true emotions. He just doesn't want to reveal them." Kagome said.

"Oh well I'm sure too that deep down he's a nice guy as well, anyway so are you two married or something?" Ellie said.

"Married! No we're just friends and I'm too young to be married. Whatever gave you that idea?" Kagome said.

"I don't know. I just thought you both were." Ellie said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

As everyone kept walking. They finally made it to where the Sub-Zero Heroes live. "Alright everyone here we are. This is where my and my friends live." Manfred said.

"Finally. We could use a good rest." Sango said.

"I couldn't agree more." Miroku said.

Everyone then all sat down together. "So Shippo. How about showing us these tricks of yours." Crash said.

"Sure, I'll show you both them now. Let me just go tell Kagome alright." Shippo said.

"Alright." Crash and Eddie said.

Shippo ran up to Kagome. "Hey Kagome. I'm just going to play with Crash and Eddie. Just wanted to let you know." Shippo said.

"Sure Shippo. Go on ahead then." Kagome said.

With that Shippo turned around and ran back to Crash and Eddie. "Come on, I'll show you both now. Just follow me." Shippo said.

"Sweet!" Crash said.

"This will be so awesome bro!" Eddie said.

"Yeah you can say that again." Crash said.

"Tell me about it." Eddie said.

Crash and Eddie then began to follow Shippo who was going to show them his tricks. Meanwhile somewhere else Scrat was still trying to find a way back to the Dinosaur World to reunite with Scratte and say sorry for what he did so he can get back together with her. As he tried to find a way to get back down there. Nearby, A red saber toothed Squirrel emerged from a hole and felt relief. It was Scratte. She was glad that she managed to escape from the Dinosaur World. In her hand she had the Acorn. With that she began to run only to catch a familiar smell. It was Scrat. She was still angry at him for ditching her for the Acorn she had in her hand and decided to ignore it. That was until nearby Scrat caught her scent. He smiled feeling glad he found it and made his way towards her following her scent.

As Scrat followed it. From far away he saw Scratte and ran faster towards her. Scratte who was trying to ignore his scent became stronger. Turning around she saw Scrat running towards her. Not wanting to see him. She began to run trying to get away from him as possible after what he did to her. Scrat knew why she was running away from him and could completely understand her reasoning to, but he really wanted to show her how sorry he truely was so he still made his way towards her. Back with Scratte. She stopped running when she ran out of breath and looked around to see if Scrat was in sight. He was no where to be seen. She rested as she placed the Acorn on the ground. As she just laid there. She heard someone running up to her. Turning her head. It was Scrat. She looked at him angrily getting ready about to start running again. Scrat feeling depressed about it told her to wait that he has something he wanted to tell her. Still looking angry, Scratte didn't start running but didn't turn to look at Scrat since she was mad at him, but she decided to let him tell her what he was going to say. Scrat told her that he is very sorry that he left her for the Acorn which was near them and wants to get back together begging for a another chance. Scrat gulped as he waited for her to respond. Scratte felt happy about this, all this time he came to find her to ask for forgiveness and decided to forgive him giving Scrat a another chance. Scratte told Scrat that they can just share the Acorn together. Scrat never thought of that and shook his head agreeing with her. Now that they were back together. They both hugged each other. Scratte grabbed the acorn and they then both ran off together.

* * *

**You guys and gals can give me ideas if you want. I would really like that. Anyway. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
